


Paradisiaco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Topi marziani [2]
Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ogni scusa per Turbo è buona per provarci con Charlie.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 100.★ Prompt/Traccia: 11. 7 minuti in paradiso con un Hot Dog.





	Paradisiaco

Paradisiaco

 

Turbo si avvicinò l’Hot Dog al naso e inspirò, dilatando le narici.

Il sole si rifletteva sulla sua placca di metallo, mentre il marziano dimenava la coda.

“Sai, tu e questo hot-hog avete molto in comune. Siete entrambi bellissimi e paradisiaci” sussurrò Turbo.

Charlie ridacchiò, appoggiandosi una mano sul fianco.

“Li ami proprio gli hot-dog, vero?” chiese.

“Si sta sette minuti in paradiso con un hot-dog” rispose Turbo. Serrò gli occhi, addentando il panino, sporcandosi la peluria bianca intorno alla bocca di ketchup.

< Secondo me per lui gli hot—dog sono come per entrambi le moto > pensò Charlie.

 

[100].


End file.
